


Siblings

by trickstarbrave



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, Death, F/F, M/M, Pain, Twin Byleths, fbyleth/edelgard, mbyleth/dimitri, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstarbrave/pseuds/trickstarbrave
Summary: The two were always close most of their lives. Bereto and Beresu were twins, and for a while the only things that mattered were each other and their father, along with the band of mercenaries they traveled with. They understood each other regardless of circumstances, and what others perceived as an entire lack of emotion could be a wealth of expression to the other. They were always an open book, always on the same page, always with the same goals in mind. They sought comfort in each other.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> im very sorry i promise im working on consequences ive just been stuck planning stuff out w the other blue lions, drawing, and also making sure the smut feels 'natural' i guess. here have some angst to hold u over. i forgot most of crimson flower so i had to look this up. 
> 
> this is a twin byleth au and i went with the jp names bc i am boring as all hell. in it during the main route the most active one ends up going into a coma while the other stays awake without any goddess powers and all that, and the crest stone was split between them i guess??? i didnt think through it that much. i just wanted pain.

Beresu asked about her brother when she awoke. 

After rushing towards the monastery and finding Edelgard there, waiting to greet her in the goddess tower with open arms, it was the first other thing she could think of. The two had not seen each other since the battle for Garreg Mach, and up close hadn’t talked since the holy tomb. She wondered if he fell unconscious just as he did, and more importantly if he had changed his mind.

As Edelgard looked away, solemnly, she knew she had her answer.

The two were always close most of their lives. Bereto and Beresu were twins, and for a while the only things that mattered were each other and their father, along with the band of mercenaries they traveled with. They understood each other regardless of circumstances, and what others perceived as an entire lack of emotion could be a wealth of expression to the other. They were always an open book, always on the same page, always with the same goals in mind. They sought comfort in each other. 

In fact, when they came to the school they demanded to both teach the same class. Only when Rhea shook her head and announced they should in fact teach different ones did they relent. Hanneman and Manuela were even more annoyed, but Rhea insisted it would be fine, as they both had other duties to attend to and could help the two new professors. Beresu picked the Black Eagles, with the girl with light colored hair leading the house. She was drawn to her in a way she never had been before. Bereto picked the Blue Lions after her decision was made, a decision he said was made on a whim. 

‘Whim’ her ass. Every time she tried to spend time with him after that he was hard to pull away from his little lion cubs, especially the blond prince. She thought he was simply enamoured, but when the war broke out he would come to his senses. They already lost their father, she didn’t need to be separated from him. 

Still, when they were fleeing the monastery and he wasn’t even in his room to come with her and her students, she felt almost as hurt as when Jeralt had died. 

“He’s… Been awake this whole time. While you were missing he left with Dimitri and Rhea up to Faerghus.” She didn’t look happy explaining it. Edelgard always knew that Bereto was the closest person to Beresu, especially before her. It was only after coming to Garreg Mach did this change, and the war had only deepened the chasm between the siblings. 

“He left with them?” To her, Rhea was the person who ruined their lives. The woman who treated them as nothing but tools. Since she was gone, no doubt she had turned to Bereto to try and turn him into an avatar of the goddess. 

“Dimitri welcomed Rhea into the kingdom, and Bereto was only really on his side. It seems as though he has lacked in a lot of the strange abilities you both had since you were unconscious though. For the most part he’s been a tactician over there and…” She trailed off, but the way her eyebrows furrowed as she looked away told Beresu there was more to it.

“And?” She questioned. 

“He…” She sighed. “Two years ago, there was a royal wedding.” 

“... Come again?”

“Bereto is not just siding with Dimitri and working with the kingdom in their army. He is second in command as the King’s royal consort. He even changed his last name and took Dimitri’s.” Beresu saw red at the edge of her vision, a fist trembling at her side. 

Not only would he refuse to listen to her, he had gone much further than that. He had completely integrated himself with Faerghus, with Dimitri. Not only that, he had forsaken their father’s name and took  _ his _ ? 

“I understand, my teacher.” Edelgard took her hands gingerly, a sad look on her face. “I even contacted him early on asking if he was willing to change sides, for your sake. He ultimately refused time and time again.” She sighed. “Someone once told me we have to cut our own path, and well… Your brother has made his. I don’t think there is anything we can do to change it.” 

\--

Beresu refused to believe that. While they went to battle, she couldn’t help but think that something was just wrong about it. If she removed Dimitri then he would have no reason to fight. He would have to stop this madness, and give it up. If he truly felt an alliance with Faerghus then maybe they could permit him to live there, once the war was over. 

And maybe, once this war was over she would have her brother back. She could get married to Edelgard, with him at her side as she wanted. The two Ashed Demons, together once more. They could catch up, travel, and visit their father's grave. They could talk once more as equals. As siblings. 

When they marched up to the battlefield in the rain, she looked for him with a telescope, and quickly found him. It was almost impossible to tell it was him, except for the unnaturally green hair that nearly glowed. 

He was dressed out of their usual black and pink colors, instead in the colors of Faerghus: black, white, silver, and royal blue. The emblem of the kingdom was on his cape, matching Dimitri’s, and she watched them give a small speech to their soldiers in the field outside of Fhirdiad. 

He moved to be close to Dimitri, nearly glued at his side, and quickly glanced her way. Though she was looking with a telescope, she couldn’t help but feel a chill as he did. 

Bereto, the man she had spent nearly her whole life with, was looking at her like a stranger. Like she was just another enemy general. Certainly they were not the most expressive people, but he had  _ never  _ looked at her like that. 

She put the telescope down. Despite the sinking feeling in her stomach, she wanted to believe that things were not quite what they seemed. That this was still just some mess she could work her way out of. That she would, come tomorrow, wake up with her brother returning with her to Enbarr, either of his own free will or in chains. And then this battle would be nothing more than a bad dream.

She refused to admit she had the same feeling as going to sleep the night her father died, that the next morning he would just be there and it was all a bad dream. 

Beresu had expected them, the King and so called royal consort, to ride up and introduce themselves for a fair fight. Instead they just waited for their approach, reading steel and spells. Wasn’t Dimitri someone who valued honor? Wasn’t Bereto the one to encourage that in him? 

The fight was painfully hard. The two already shared divine pulses, and she could feel every time he used one. Her chest ached and she felt a deep beat right behind her breast bone. It always felt a bit like having the wind knocked out of her. Yet still, he remained close to Dimitri’s side. He was also more adept with magic than her, being able to unleash longer ranged spells than her sword, even with the whiplike attack of the creator sword. Every time Dimitri took a hit of damage as well, he was right there to heal him, constantly fretting over his condition. The soldiers following his instructions were deadly as well, as he seemed to be able to predict every move she and Edelgard had planned. 

Of course he could. He knew her like the back of his hand. She only wished she could say the same thing for him anymore. The closer they got, the more he still looked at her as though she were a stranger, an enemy like back in the days they were mercenaries. Someone not worth his time to communicate with. 

And with that brute of a King being able to smash through anything with inhuman strength, they needed to take out Bereto before they could get to him. Still, the two were in near perfect sync, it was hard to separate them, at least not for long before the other ran to cover for their weaknesses. 

Beresu hated fighting dirty, but if she intended to win this war as soon as possible, they had to. She had already instructed them to not kill Bereto, to save him for her if the need arose. She had faith they would follow that at least. 

She used a divine pulse when one was not really needed. She saw Bereto falter slightly, scanning the battle field. The other twin would not be able to see what happened in time for the other before it was sent back those brief few seconds. And given she had gone back, he would be looking for what her weakness was to exploit it. Using the time they had, she explained the plan to Edelgard, and Edeglard nodded. 

Bernadetta nodded as she heard the command, and her and her archer team raised their bows. Arrows rained down as soon as Bereto was in their vision, and they all went to his legs rather than his head and chest. She could nearly hear him screaming in pain across the battlefield. As the mages approached, she felt the pulse, and had them wait a bit more. Two more pulses. They were nearly out, but she knew he was getting desperate now. 

The mages rained down attacks on Dimitri, and despite him trying to stand through it using his lance, he was unsteady. Edelgard quickly moved in for the finishing blow, and with Bereto injured, he quickly moved to meet her on the field. A swing of her axe into his leg made the already unstead king collapse, bleeding out from his thigh. Their last pulse. Nothing changed in front of her, except for Bereto clawing his way through the mud ever closer.

Dimitri snarled like a wild animal at Edelgard, and on instinct Beresu pulled out the sword of the creator. Still, she knew Edelgard was more than capable of handling him right now. Most of the soldiers around them had faltered, and the rest were busy being taken down by the other troops and black eagles. 

“I will get my revenge for them, for my father who was killed in your name, and my step mother who was killed by her own daughter--! You will bow your head before all the lives you’ve trampled for your ideals before you die in misery.” At that, Edelgard’s eyes narrowed further.

“Genuinely, you are delusional. No normal human man would be able to make it this far, especially in your state.” Bereto was still crawling, ripping arrows out of his thighs as he went. It was almost sad that he thought there was any saving him. All he was doing was raising the chances he got an infection. She would be sure to have someone else heal him since she knew he was refusing to heal himself at this point. 

“If only you were born in a time of peace.” Edelgard sighed in the heavy rain, while the man still struggled to try and pull himself up for an attack. “Then maybe you could have lived a happy life as a benevolent ruler.” With that, she began to raise her axe. He sucked in a breath, ready to scream at her once more, and the axe came down, sending a cut through his torso just as he began to get footing. 

He stumbled backwards, before collapsing onto his back, rain quickly mixing with the blood. “To the… Fires of eternity with you… El…” At the last part, Beresu could see her expression change somewhat, twisting in confusion. Before she could ask though, Bereto had crawled his way there, groaning and hissing in agony the whole time. “I’m… Sorry…” Was the last thing he could get out as Bereto entered his vision, blood pouring out of his mouth as he spoke.

It was sad, watching Bereto press his hands to the bloodied wound and cast healing spells he refused to use on himself. Even though the wounds began to close, they didn’t get very far. Blood was staining the white gloves he had on, while he continued to mumble over and over into his corpse.

“No, no, no, no, Goddess, no…” She could hear him, before his shoulders began to shake. “Dimitri, Dima, please…” 

She nearly felt bad, but more so she was insulted. The only other time they had cried was when their father died, yet here he was weeping over the corpse of a delusional beast who rambled on that Edelgard personally killed his parents and that’s why she had to pay. The church were the ones who got all of them into this mess, if he truly cared for Dimitri then Bereto should have taken him and ran far away from this, or offered up Rhea’s head. 

“... He isn’t coming back.” Beresu said, as the rain continued on around them. Bereto’s hands, still trying feebly to bring the man back to life, stilled. One hand went to his own hair, bunching it up as he continued to sob. 

“... You have changed a lot.” She asked, as the silence continued. The troops were quickly being defeated around them. “You’ve only ever cried over father before this.”

“A lot changes in five years…” His voice sounded hoarse, scraping through his throat. “And don’t say that as though you don’t know what it’s like to care for someone else. To love someone else besides father. If you didn’t, we wouldn’t be here, like this…” It was true, if she didn’t love Edelgard, the two wouldn’t be here fighting like this. She probably would have hopelessly stuck by Bereto’s side to the Kingdom. It seemed as though love could be clarifying or clouding, depending on who you chose to follow.

Still, why did he have to love  _ him _ ? The man who was a beast on the battlefield, tearing people limb from limb in the name of ‘peace’? The beast with blond hair who seemed more focused on his revenge than Bereto. His dying words were mostly damning Edelgard, rather than to his so-called consort. 

“Why him?” She asked. 

“Why her?” He countered, still not looking up at her. She grit her teeth. She hated him acting like this, refusing to even look at her, just looking at the corpse of that delusional king about to rot on the ground. 

“I believe in her. She sees me for more than a vessel for the goddess. More than a professor, and more than a fighter. She wants a world where none of us fight.” 

“I believed in him.” His voice was still quiet, nearly unintelligible over the pouring rain. 

“Believed.” She stressed. “But he’s gone. You can still have your life and come with us, Bereto. Leave Rhea behind, she is just using you, like she was using everyone, including Dimiri.” 

Finally, he turned to look at her, eyes cold. 

“I thought you would be the same as your Emperor. Aren’t you going to kill your own brother as she did?” Her eyebrows furrowed. He had a look of pure hatred on his face now, and Edelgard behind her seemed at a loss for words herself. Brother? What brother of hers did Edelgard kill? “And you’re talking more nonsense again, about what Rhea was doing, about what any of this was…” She opened her mouth, about to speak, before Bereto raised his hand very quickly, casting a spell. It shot out at Edelgard, injuring her in the shoulder, and on impulse she went for a divine pulse, finding that they were out for the time. She winced, and quickly she knew she had a choice to make, try to leave him alive despite him trying to take the life of the other person she loved, or end this. 

It was like instinct when she shot the sword of the creator out, and it pierced through his stomach. He coughed up blood.

“Pity… You’ll never know anything about Mother.” With that though, he quickly collapsed, right onto the body of the king he followed so foolishly. With his last dying moments, he reached his bloodied hand up to his face, cupping it, before his arm quickly grew limp. Their blood now mingled with the rain, pooling out into the mud. It was a gruesome sight. 

Just as she went to mourn, as a healer casted spells on Edelgard and the Emperor assured her she was alright, Beresu clutched her chest as one last beat wracked through it. She screamed in pain, collapsing onto her knees. Bereto’s hair glowed brightly, as did his chest, and Beresu’s did the same. It was quickly blinding, but as quickly as it came, it went, Bereto’s hair now navy blue, matching the colors he wore much more now. 

Her brother must have died, so his half of Sothis’ heart was going to join her half in her chest. It felt like fire, and Edelgard quickly held her while mages casted a variety of healing spells to no avail. Still, eventually, the pain subsided, leaving them in the rain.

He was gone. Now this crest stone she called a heart was complete, and was her’s alone. 


End file.
